Don't Wear It Out
by JoeyPocke
Summary: Filled for a prompt on the glee angst meme: 5 situations when Kurt's real name was revealed to different people and one when he revealed it on his own free will.


This was written for a prompt on the glee angst meme:

In "A Glee Christmas Story" by: Ashliie, Kurt's full name is Angelo Kurtis Hummel (he was named after his grandfather.) Kurt hates his name with a passion.

"5 Situations When Kurt's Real Name Was Revealed To Different People And One When He Revealed It Of His Own Free Will."

* * *

1. Mercedes Jones.

Kurt and Mercedes were at Kurt's house doing make-overs in his room when Kurt's dad came home. Kurt had all of his make-up products, moisturizing products, and nail polishes scattered throughout the house, and Burt walked in. "Kurt! What is all of this stuff?"

"Sorry, dad. I forgot to clean some of it up. Just chill I'll get it in a minute," Kurt said, putting mascara on Mercedes.

"Angelo Kurtis Hummel do not tell me to "chill"! Now get down here and clean up all of this stuff before I throw it away! What did I tell you last time you were doing your make-overs?"

"Dad!"

"Your name is Angelo?" Mercedes asked, shocked. "Why did you never tell me this!"

"I don't like to tell people. I hate my real name, and I hate my grandfather, who I was named after, and I hate that my dad still calls me by my full name when he gets angry, and you better not tell a soul, Mercedes Jones!"

"I swear, I won't."

"Good. Now I better go downstairs and clean up all of that stuff before my dad reveals something else about my personal life that is embarrassing and private."

* * *

2. Will Shuester.

Mr. Shuester was taking role on the first day of Spainish II. He was calling name by name, first name only.

"Abby," Will read off.

"Here," said a quiet, female voice from the back of the room.

"Alex."

"Sup."

"Andrew."

"Present."

"Angelo. Wait, Angelo? Is there a new student?"

"Mr. Shue, I'm here," Will heard a familiar voice saying.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Angelo is my real name, it would be swell if you never brought it up again," Kurt said, tiredly.

"Sure, Kurt, I'll take note of it on my roll."

"Thanks, Mr. Shue."

* * *

3. Finn Hudson.

Finn and Kurt were looking through old elementary school yearbooks, starting with fourth grade and working down to kindergarten. They were on the first grade yearbook, looking at the H's when Finn noticed that there was something wrong, something different from the other yearbooks.

"Kurt! Ha, look at this! They put your name down as Angelo! That's so random, there wasn't even an Angelo in our grade!"

"Hmm," Kurt said, trying to sound nonchalant. "That is weird."

"Yeah! That's so funny! Angelo. Why Angelo?"

"I don't know, Finn, the teachers at that school weren't exactly the brightest."

"Yeah. Oh well let's look at the kindergarten one," Finn said, flipping the pages to the H section.

"Look! It says it here, too! Angelo!" When Finn noticed that Kurt wasn't laughing like he was he turned serious. "Kurt do you know why it doesn't have your name?"

"Finn, if I tell you something do you _promise _not to ever tell _anyone_?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Okay," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "My birth name, which is what my name is legally, is Angelo Kurtis Hummel."

"What? No way," Finn said.

"Yes way, sadly. I haven't gone by my real name since I could talk. It's after my grandfather and I absolutely hate it. So don't bring it up at all. Do you swear?"

"I swear."

"Good. Thanks for not laughing too hard, Finn."

"Sure thing, bro."

* * *

4. Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

It was a party, a party with alcohol, at Rachel's house again, this time without spin the bottle. Everyone who wasn't passed out was drunk of their ass, spewing nonsense at each other. Puck and Kurt were in the corner of the basement, babbling. "No, but seriously," Puck slurred, "I'm about to tell you my biggest secret. Ever."

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Kurt said, buzzing his words together.

"I used to have a whole collection of My Little Ponies in fourth grade, and anytime someone would come over I would lie. I would say th-that they were my sister's. She hated them though. My favorite was Bon Bon. I took her everywhere. Everywhere. She was my-my rock!"

"Oh Puck."

"I still, I still sleep with her under my pillow. But don't tell anyone, swear?"

"I-I swear. Do you wanna know my biggest secret?"

"Yeah! I swear I won't tell!"

"Okay. Kurt isn't my real name. It isn't even my real middle name. My middle name is Kurtis. With an ISSS! And my first name is Angelo. Angel-O!"

"Wow. Wow that-that's crazy! I never knew that!"

The night went on pretty much like that, Puck and Kurt talking, heart-to-heart, until they both finally fell asleep. The next morning the two were sprawled out next to each other, their legs and arms entwining. Puck was the first one to wake up, the rest of the glee club still passed out on the floor and couches. Puck took a few moments to gather himself before last night's events came flooding back to him. He shook Kurt awake and Kurt jostled a bit before opening his eyes. "Hummel! Do you remember what we said last night?"

"What?" Kurt said, confused.

"I told you about my uh, toy. And you told me about your name, Hummel. Or should I say Angelo?"

"Don't talk so loud!" Kurt said. "And don't call me that. I swear I won't speak a word about your precious Bon Bon if you don't ever bring this up again."

"I won't," Puck said.

"Likewise."

* * *

5. Quinn Fabray.

After the whole babygate Quinn and Kurt had gotten very close, even closer after she moved in with Mercedes. Although it may not seem like it to other people, they still were pretty close. Quinn took on a motherly role towards Kurt, and Kurt could always be a listening ear for her.

So when all of the drama with her past life was brought up, she was in a very sensitive place. She had turned to Mercedes and Kurt the most, telling them all of her secrets before she told everyone else.

It was a Friday night and Kurt and Quinn were sleeping over Mercedes' house. Kurt was braiding Mercedes' hair while Quinn was scrolling through Kurt's iPhone. Suddenly she paused the music and Kurt and Mercedes looked over at her. "Can I tell you guy's something if you swear not to tell anyone?"

"Of course," Mercedes and Kurt agreed.

"Back at my old school, I was an outcast. I was overweight and I had glasses and I was a brunette, and I didn't go by Quinn."

"What?" Mercedes said, shocked.

"I was always teased. My full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, and everyone would call me Lucy Caboosey. Once we moved I started losing weight, and I got in shape for Cheerios. I got a nose job and I asked everyone to call me Quinn."

"Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry," Mercedes said, hugging her friend. "Kurt can kind of relate to you. I'm sure it would make you feel better if he told you, right," Mercedes said, nudging Kurt.

"Fine," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "My full name is Angelo Kurtis Hummel. It's after my grandfather, who I hate, and I hate the name and ever since I was little I have asked to be called Kurt. There, are you happy?"

"Well it does make me feel a little better," Quinn said, wiping her eyes and chuckling lightly.

* * *

And The One Time He Revealed His Name On His Own Free Will.

1. Blaine Anderson.

Blaine and Kurt were in Kurt's room (with the door open) kissing each other softly. Right as Blaine was pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's neck Kurt stopped. "Blaine, we've been together for almost two years."

"I know, babe. I haven't ever been happier," Blaine said, bring his head up and smiling at Kurt. Noticing that Kurt looked conflicted, he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What?" Blaine said, getting worried.

"It's not anything bad," Kurt said, reassuring his boyfriend. "It's just, well. I'll just come out and say it. My name isn't really Kurt. It's Angelo Kurtis Hummel. It was my grandpa's name and I don't ever go by it, but I've been wanting to tell you for a while and I never knew how to bring it up, but here it is."

"Kurt, I think that that's a beautiful name. I will call you anything you want me to, you can make anything sound pretty," Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Thanks, Blaine. You can just call me Kurt, though."

* * *

I hope you all like this! And just so everyone knows I don't have anything against the names Angelo or Kurtis it's just that Kurt doesn't like them for the purpose of the story. So... What was your favorite? The most fun to write was the one with drunk Puck and Kurt! ;)

Please review! They make my day! :)


End file.
